


Please Sign Here

by inurclosets



Series: a jar of marmalade [2]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Rufus, Business Talk in the bedroom, Canon Compliant, Contracts, Denial of Feelings, Eventual Romance, Getting to Know Each Other, Idiots in Love, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, No Romance, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Tseng, Premature Ejaculation, Switching, Top Tseng, plenty of other characters are mentioned or alluded to but none of them are of any particular focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25270978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inurclosets/pseuds/inurclosets
Summary: Following the events of Before Crisis, Rufus has been under house arrest within the Turks Secret Headquarters for four years. Even the President doesn't know the exact location of Rufus' whereabouts and with the clock ticking on a kill order the President executed, Rufus requests to meet with Tseng one-on-one to share the intelligence he has retrieved regarding Veld's whereabouts. Tseng makes the decision to indulge Rufus' request.The only thing is, Tseng wasn't expecting Rufus to provide him with a secondary contract unrelated to the matter at hand.(tl;dr - Rufus has decided he wants to sleep with Tseng and takes the most inopportune moment to share that decision with Tseng)
Relationships: Rufus Shinra & Tseng, Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Series: a jar of marmalade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932304
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	1. Butter & Bile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mephistos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistos/gifts).



> Shout out to Ed ( mephistos ) for giving me the fodder for this fic through plenty of rps and by listening to me randomly exclaim my headcanons over multiple platforms with varying levels of coherency. This fic is for you and will hopefully be the first multi-chapter fic I've written in a long while despite work! Thank you for inspiring me to keep writing through all the years we've known each other!
> 
> Also thank you to everyone who decides to dip their toes into this taste test. It's been a long while since I published any smut. Hope you all enjoy.

“...What’s this?” Tseng asked as he received a sheet of paper from Rufus, his eyes already having skimmed the page for any vital details and found it elaborately phrased both to create and remove confusion.

“That is a contract,” Rufus explained simply, “Assuming you are successful with the mission you are about to undertake, I feel as though an arrangement similar to what has been outlined could be beneficial for both parties.”

Tseng’s eyes skimmed over the page again, doing his best to maintain a calm and composed expression as he debated the pros and cons of the arrangement laid out before him.

Four years of working predominantly with Rufus in line of sight had allowed Tseng to get to know the Vice President quite intimately even without ever crossing the boundaries of what had been established. Today was the first time Tseng had crossed that barrier physically at Rufus’ request. Rufus was already firmly aware of all of the reports and discoveries Tseng was privy to and in turn, Rufus knew as much of the President’s dirty laundry as Tseng did and it was very likely that Rufus knew more still. There was great care taken by the Vice President to understand every aspect of the business he was meant to inherit, from one extreme to the next. Despite all of that, Tseng had never quite expected Rufus to write up a contract proposal like this.

Tseng wouldn’t dare repeat the contents of this contract to any living soul. He merely sat still and weighed potential consequences to the physical benefits the contract proposed.

  
  


Pros:

  * Regular sexual gratification
  * Rufus was attractive
  * It would be easier to fit into his schedule given the list of key code words they could use to express desire and interest in public situations without raising any unwanted attention
  * This clarified whether Rufus’ previous teasings and obnoxious retaliations were flirtatious or tauntings (It was obvious to Tseng now that it was clearly intended as both)
  * Contractually, romance was a non-factor which Rufus had outlined clearly would immediately nullify and void the contract if pursued. As something that had been the point of contention in many of Tseng’s previously failed relationships, this outlined factor proved more reassuring than Tseng would have otherwise considered.



Cons:

  * Rufus was his boss
  * Rufus was the son of the Company’s President
  * Rufus was choosing the moment where Tseng very easily could fail his objective and never return to fulfill the implications outlined (which perhaps clarified several principles outlined within the contract)
  * Rufus was unequivocally a spoiled brat who had been trying to get under Tseng’s skin via a multitude of ways for the past 4 years 



Neutral point: 

  * They had been unofficially living together for the near entirety of 4 years and actually had many discussions related to works and life during that period. Some good, some bad, most strictly business.



  
  


He glanced at Rufus’ face, attempting to get a read on his process for proposing this contract now of all times. “You do realize even if I sign this, I may be unable to return to see any of this through,” Tseng replied in a dry tone.

“I’ve never known you to be such a defeatist,” Rufus remarked, “Are you suggesting you intend to fail your mission?”

Tseng’s lip curved into a small frown, “No sir. You’ve merely caught me off guard.”

“I assumed a written contract would be simpler than merely discussing the topic at length,” Rufus elaborated, “There is some room for revisions, pending on your performance. If there are any restrictions you feel would hinder any potential enjoyment of this arrangement, now may be the best time to have such concerns addressed.”

Tseng stared at the sheet of paper once more, “May I ask what prompted this decision?”

“You may,” Rufus answered with a smirk of self-satisfaction.

“............” Tseng drew in a breath, swallowing his frustration over how Rufus had chosen what was perhaps the most inconsiderate timing for this discussion. With ShinRa’s Infantry actively on the hunt for Veld as well as all remaining Turks, Tseng couldn’t help but feel this conversation was a bit like butter and bile. It created an unfavorable contrast, “What prompted your decision to present this contract now, sir?”

“As I see it, regardless of the outcome you’ve already sworn loyalty to me,” Rufus informed Tseng, “I will ensure my father cannot follow his orders through to execution thus sparing your life and earning your servitude alongside the remaining Turks. This contract is completely separate from that arrangement, but like article 7, this contract will be null and void should either party become unable to consent.”

“Why _now_?” Tseng pressed.

“...I had been waiting for a moment where privacy could be guaranteed and not explicitly raise suspicion,” Rufus clarified, “I have no intention to replicate my father’s mistakes, nor do I have any interest in fathering bastards. You were the most logical choice.”

Tseng wasn’t certain whether to take his statement as a compliment or an insult and as such remained planted firmly on the fence despite taking up a pen and signing his name, “I presume you will take the appropriate measures to ensure this contract finds proper storage and security. For my own clarification, this contract will terminate if mutually expressed consent is not given?”

“That is correct,” Rufus agreed, taking the sheet back once Tseng had signed appropriately.

“Then,” Tseng rose to his feet, offering a hand to Rufus, “If that is all, I will be on my way. I am certain Reno and Rude are eager to assist the others.”  
“Of course, I expect your success,” Rufus rose to his feet similarly and shook Tseng’s hand before the other man made his departure, leaving the door to their secret Headquarters open so that Rufus may enact his portion of the plan.

Tseng realized as he departed that the contract served a secondary importance.

Rufus had used it as reassurance that he would see through his portion of their agreement and in doing so, expected Tseng to do the same.

_What a clever bastard…_

* * *

  
  


There was a silent agreement that the mission was not to be debriefed but Tseng knew as well as Rufus did that the man’s curiosities would find a way of gathering the information he desired, even if it was when they were both stripping down to meet a certain contractual obligation.

“How did Reno and Rude react?” Rufus asked, first working off his jacket, then tie, then the numerous belts he suddenly seemed compelled to make a part of his wardrobe for some reason. It was something Tseng would have to ask him at some point, if not during this session then likely in the next.

“I had to leave them behind,” Tseng explained as he worked open the buttons of his dress shirt and unbuckled his pants, “They were both grief stricken and I suspect will remain so for some time, however, they are both incredibly loyal. I have no doubts that this will reaffirm the importance of their role for future prospects, regardless of how much they will inevitably complain about it afterwards.”

“Good,” Rufus remarked simply as if satisfied in the role the two had played, “Perhaps all of our debriefings should be held like this.”

“...With an EMP to set the mood,” Tseng remarked with mild sarcasm.

Rufus stepped out of his boxers and looked Tseng over as the man stripped the last of his clothes. Tseng became mildly self-conscious to have somehow finished undressing after Rufus despite the numerous and unnecessary amount of belts the man wore. _Was it some kind of training?_ Tseng sighed, setting his boxer briefs aside in a small folded pile he had for all of his clothes. Perhaps that was what had made him take longer. Rufus’ clothes were a messy pile on the floor but that recognition seemed to be all it took for a smug expression to be plastered across Rufus’ face when Tseng’s eyes trailed back around to look at him. Tseng hated how effective it was at getting him riled. 

Had it not been for the explicit nature of the situation, Tseng would have suppressed any reaction or response caused by Rufus’ smug face. He would have diligently worked through the solar flare of attraction and dismissed it but here, he had permission. In fact, one could argue that he was contractually obligated to perform a specific way. A part of Tseng’s mind argued why he had agreed to do this in the first place and when rationalized Tseng realized the circumstances had presented him with an opportunity for mutual benefit in an area Tseng sorely neglected. So, perhaps it was selfish, but Tseng had done enough in his life to deserve a bit of self-indulgence where he could find it.

Rufus also helped to make that decision all the easier by sweeping forward to pull Tseng into a kiss. _Strange_ , his mouth fit against Rufus’ with such ease and compliance that the kiss didn’t take any one direction over who was guiding it. It merely became an act of continuous reciprocation that encouraged _more_. Curious hands roamed, seeking familiarity in ways of engagement. Which places were too sensitive for touch and which areas appreciated touch the most.

Tseng had a slight advantage, as in the four years Rufus had been living in the top secret headquarters of the Turks, the man had masturbated outside of the bedroom and bathroom a total of 15 occasions, with varying degrees of lewd displays.

Tseng typically had the sense to turn off the two way visibility on such occasions, though there had been one exception where he simply had not bothered nor had Rufus made the request. It had just been the two of them in the Turks’ Secret Headquarters one early morning. Tseng had made the conscious choice to work through the night and Rufus had decided to sleep on the couch. It was a bit before Rufus typically greeted the day that Tseng noticed some restlessness beyond the wall to Rufus’ extended living quarters. It wasn’t until Rufus had started softly gasping and moaning that Tseng had realized what the other man was doing. However, none of it was done to attract his attention like Rufus had tried on a multitude of other occasions. Instead it had been self indulgent in every regard and that had perhaps been more effective than all of Rufus’ forward attempts to curb his interest as Tseng took silent note of where Rufus had touched himself and how hard that touch had been. It was a moment of shame that now proved useful as Rufus keened up into his hand.

“I want you to fuck me,” Rufus insisted while grinding himself against Tseng which clarified another lingering question in Tseng’s mind. He hadn’t been quite clear as to what expectations Rufus had in terms of penetration but now, it was more than evident. It also reassured Tseng of some unconscious fear he had when accepting the contract.

Complying with Rufus’ request, Tseng led the Vice President towards the nearest wall as he searched for the lube and condoms. Rufus roughly walked Tseng back, prompting Tseng to turn it around and guide Rufus onto the bed. 

Rufus' face met sheets. His stomach and length pressed against high quality silks that Rufus hummed appreciatively over. Tseng left to find the lube, returning only to find Rufus rutting against the bed. 

"Mr. Vice President," Tseng collected one hand of Rufus' and then the other, pulling him back from the bed in a manner where he was still bent over it but his length was hanging hard and away from the bed, "That's not very considerate of you." 

Rufus' breathing rasped, his cock bobbing with interest as Tseng knocked his legs further apart. He glanced back over his shoulder with a smirk, "Going to make me pay for it?" 

_Oh_. Tseng was coming to learn quite a number of things about Rufus in a very short period. None of his actions were things Tseng had perceived previously, nor was something he had considered to translate this way for bedroom activities. Tseng hummed thoughtfully, deciding to test the boundaries previously established by lubing his fingers and pressing them against Rufus' entrance, "That depends on whether you derive enjoyment out of such punishments. Would you like me to punish you, sir?" 

"Stop that," Rufus ordered as he struggled against the continued grip of his wrists, "Don't use _sir_ here." 

Tseng hummed to recognize Rufus' request but figured if Rufus didn't enjoy it then it made a perfectly suitable punishment, "I'm afraid I don't follow, sir. Would you like me to use it here instead?" He held Rufus with one hand and used the other to push a digit inside of Rufus which in turn caused the man to moan. 

Rufus recognized what Tseng was attempting to do. Relenting in favor of pushing back onto Tseng as he was clearly quite eager for anything the Turk was willing to give him. 

That obedience inspired Tseng to continue, swiftly working on a second digit to begin teasing and working Rufus open. The man's wrists slipped from Tseng's grasp to grip the sheets, working himself back into Tseng's fingers in an attempt to fuck himself. Rufus looked hungry for it, perhaps even desperate. Four years of house arrest was bound to do that, especially when Rufus had made a point of spite to ensure he had no bed company during that period. The man was desperate for human touch and as Tseng let that information filter through, he was honoured to be Rufus' first choice for this arrangement. 

"Faster," Rufus insisted, "More…" 

"You're tight," Tseng informed him, trying to work Rufus open enough that the other man could then take him with ease. 

Rufus gave a groan of impatience, "Then touch me if I'm not allowed to touch myself." 

Tseng supposed that was only fair when Rufus' impatience was flaring. Tseng slipped his other hand around Rufus, wondering what it might like to have the Vice President sucking him off while down on his knees and while the mental image was tantalizing, Tseng realized that would be a prospect to pursue some other time. For now, he has been able to work in a third than fourth digit inside of Rufus by giving him a few firm strokes. Arousal bloomed in Tseng's gut as he watched how Rufus keened to the attention. Tseng should have guessed that the first time would inevitably result in something quick and unceremonious, though Tseng recalled Rufus had also given him permission to draw this all out as well. He hadn't come prepared or at least not mentally, Tseng realized in the moment. His fingers were pressed inside of Rufus to the knuckle, fighting the ring of muscles to get them better acquainted with the width that would be occupying the area soon enough. It was enough to make Rufus seem pleased and needy for now but Tseng knew Rufus well enough at this point that he would need to be more prepared in future to ensure the most was made of their time together. 

His mind was perhaps too eager to supply a plethora of material that would be worth exploring in future arrangements. 

"Do you own any toys?" Tseng asked offhandedly, not looking to implement it for this session, but simply making a mental note of what he may be able to implement in the future. Tseng's growing savings account may have a new expense to accommodate outside that of charities and other necessities. Perhaps he'd invest in specific brands of materia that Reno frequently raved and overshared his experiences with. 

Come to think of it, he was a bit surprised that Rufus approached him and not Reno for an arrangement like this but perhaps that was because Reno made it excessively apparent he wasn't interested in being a top. 

"I have some," Rufus replied lazily while Tseng opened a condom pack carefully with his teeth before rolling it down over himself. Rufus was watching over his shoulder again, widening his stance and swaying his hips in anticipation, "But I much prefer the real deal." Precum leaked from his cock making it more than apparent to Tseng that this has perhaps been an interest of Rufus' for a greater length of time than Tseng initially conceived. Tseng carefully removed his fingers, earning a small disappointed sigh from Rufus.

Tseng tried not to pinpoint exactly when it (his attraction) had started, or dissect the moment where Rufus' desired manifested (it was likely around the time Tseng had been assigned to escort Rufus to and from that one dinner party where ShinRa was celebrating the development of an energy efficient pump that would be installed on all new reactors). 

Tseng lined himself up with Rufus, pressing in slowly when Rufus greedily took the reins to push himself back onto Tseng with a lewd moan.

"Oh--" Tseng gasped as pleasure flooded his senses. His toes curled slightly, his head went back and Rufus situated himself eagerly at the base of Tseng's cock to further indicate how impatient he was. Needy? Or perhaps wanting, was perhaps a better word for Rufus in that moment as he stayed put, enjoying the sensation of Tseng feeling and stretching him for a moment longer. The pause was not unwelcome. Tseng realized he definitely did not have the practiced endurance that Rufus likely had so he would need to find ways of building Rufus to that edge before taking over.

"Fuck, you feel so good," Rufus groaned, starting to move slightly. It was a slow draw, both adjusting and wanting to make it last longer than it likely would, "Next time… I want you to come inside me. No condom." 

"You want me to mark you, sir?" Tseng asked, doing his best to remain composed even though it felt as though he was about to see shooting stars any second. 

" _Yes_ ," Rufus hissed, slamming himself back to Tseng's base in an insistent manner. Despite the criteria outlined within the contract, it was becoming increasingly apparent that Rufus liked things a bit rough. Perhaps edging or overstimulation would be topics to address.

Tseng licked his lips, his hands going to Rufus' hips, giving a test thrust where he pulled Rufus into the movement, receiving a pleasured moan from the blonde. 

"We'll start vanilla," Tseng leaned over Rufus to whisper in his ear, "If this satisfies your initial requirements then I may elaborate or challenge you on some of the criteria you have previously established." Tseng’s arm slipped from its previously established position to grip Rufus’ cock. He gave it a light tug but his words seemed to do more to excite a response than the touch itself. It wasn't going to take much for Rufus to come either, he noted simply. Tseng decided to elaborate, "Or would you prefer I share some of my ideas with you now? How adventurous are you in regards to sex? Should I be made aware of any particular kinks or fetishes?" 

In any other setting, Tseng knew these words would be antagonistic but whispered into Rufus' ear, it seemed to only make the blonde more aroused. His cock began leaking as a small whine escaped the back of Rufus' throat. Tseng pinned him to the bed so that there could be no extreme movement without seriously knocking him back, but he had a feeling Rufus' desire for intimacy trumped his desire to be thoroughly fucked in the moment. 

"Rufus," He decided to casually implement the use of his superior's name, "This is a delicate arrangement that requires your verbal consent if we are to proceed." His mouth was pressed to Rufus' ear and on whim, Tseng decided to lick the exterior curvature. 

He had not expected Rufus to suddenly spill into his hand as a result. Come splashing against the bed as Rufus suddenly tensed around him with a gasp and moan. 

Tseng gave Rufus a moment before deciding to bite down on Rufus' ear similarly. This spurred a dramatically dissimilar reaction as Tseng suddenly found himself suddenly pinned to the bed with Rufus on top of him. A hand pressed defiantly to Tseng's throat as he breathed heavily. 

Rufus was flushed, face, ears, shoulders, and chest. His softening cock dripped over Tseng's leg, realizing he was no longer inside Rufus. The man took a moment to breathe and calm himself before doing away with the condom Tseng had on. He ushered Tseng further up onto the bed before following himself with a sudden droop in posture, "...Too much." 

"Noted," Tseng vocalized as he shuffled back, "Should I implement restraint or _restraints_ in future, sir?" 

"...Both," Rufus decided after a moment of thought, crawling up into the bed after Tseng, "You said you have another meeting later this afternoon?" 

"For three, sir," Tseng replied curtly. 

"Hmph," Rufus replied, mulling the information over in his own way, "Shame… I was hoping to find out what you look like when completely ravaged but I suppose we will just have to find time to make up that arrangement." 

Tseng felt a heat rosy his cheeks as Rufus spoke in such a predatory manner. His cock twitched in anticipation of whether Rufus would take care to get him off too or leave him high and dry. He couldn't be certain which was more likely. 

Rufus seemed to be debating both options himself before glancing at a clock, "Have you ever fantasized about me, Tseng?" 

Tseng hesitated out of concern. By admitting preconceived fantasies about Rufus, Tseng would be susceptible to a breach in contract. Rather than run the risk of having this arrangement end, Tseng chose his words carefully, "Since you have provided me with multiple accounts visual information regarding your varying states of undress and arousal throughout the duration of your house arrest, the idea of fantasizing about you implies that there is something left to fantasy. Given our present arrangement, I have many ideas about how our time together intimately can be shared but I would not consider that fantasy."

"Good answer," Rufus remarked with a small smirk of pride before moving to skillfully make Tseng melt. His tongue swirled around the tip of Tseng’s cock, lapping at the slit before plunging down and hollowing his cheeks. His hand covering whatever his mouth could not. Every action was constructed with the intent to flood Tseng's senses with as much pleasure as possible which took the Head of Investigations completely by surprise. He lasted perhaps all of a minute, unable to verbalize any warning before spilling into Rufus' mouth. The Vice President of the ShinRa Electric Power Company indulged completely by swallowing all he could before gasping for breath and returning to clean up the rest. 

Tseng barely made a sound but his chest was heaving from the sudden burst of sensations, "... _Fuck_." 

It had been a quiet remark, one made under his breath but resulted in a very self-assured and pleased smirk from Rufus when their eyes met again. He patted Tseng's hip twice in approval, "We should do this again. I look forward to seeing what your sharp mind can concoct." 

Tseng's chest heaved as he lay in the afterglow, nodding once in agreement as he factored in what sort of simple yet effective techniques could be put into effect for future sessions.


	2. Revisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things happen like someone gets stabbed, phone sex(?), marriage forms are signed, plenty of allusions to sex, and oh, Rufus and Tseng are both kind of merging onto awareness that their feelings for one another may go beyond just physical attraction or convenience.

It was ironic really. What had been an off-handed joke became very much the reality for Tseng. The dawning realization of this fact hadn’t quite set in Tseng until Reno had asked, “You going to another debriefing with the Vice President?”

Tseng paused at the door and replied slow, “...Yes.”

Reno groaned, “I couldn’t do that. Four hours of dry conversation over who’s doing what ain’t exactly my cup of tea. You got some real fortitude to put up with that all the time.”

_ Did no one really suspect anything was going on between him and Rufus? _ Tseng thought to himself but maintained a stoic disposition, “Well, with the missing test subjects and the President’s concerns of a secondary Avalanche Unit forming, there is quite a lot to cover.”

“Mmhmm,” Reno waved his hand, “Just let us know where you need us to be.”

“Certainly,” Tseng confirmed before slipping out the door with a clipboard and file tucked under his arm. He took a moment to straighten his suit and tie before proceeding down the hall with a level head. It was just a day like any other with the small exception that if Reno was starting to notice the length and frequency of these visits, then it was perhaps time to address a secondary means of subtly. Something Rufus was becoming less and less familiar with as a concept in this past week.

Each meeting did result in a formal debriefing, which was part of the irony. Tseng continued to find it amusing each time they stripped down and got intimately acquainted that they were accompanied by conversations riddled with confidential information. 

With the contract, the arrangement felt like a business exchange. 

  
  


“I still can’t believe that old man hired Palmer,” Rufus grunted as Tseng thrust into him, “The Space Program is a complete waste of time and resources if they can’t even maintain consistency with the platform they’ve already built.”

“How would you reallocate that budget?” Tseng asked between breaths, keeping a steady yet consistent pace as he thrust into Rufus repeatedly.

This was the irony. Their debriefs were now a formal part of foreplay. They would cover important topics to assist the less intensive actions. Usually accompanying the undressing and preparation period though today it had worked into the act itself though neither put any importance on achieving release while they held these discussions. The act itself served as a backdrop and casual distraction from the other heavy discussion.

Rufus gave a pleased hum. He was on his back today with one leg hooked over Tseng’s shoulder. His hands were tied together and tethered to the side of the desk. They had recently decided to make regular use of the Turk’s Secret Headquarters for these briefings. In part because the two way mirror with sound proofing gave them ample cover from anyone who might stumble upon their meetings and in part because they were both amply familiar with the space. 

"Palmer isn't utilizing it. I can’t believe my father is still providing funding to that failure of a program. I would likely reallocate it towards the grossly underfunded Urban Development department. This Neo-Midgar dream of his is an absolute farce for public favor. ...As abhorrent and detrimental as Heidegger and Scarlet consistently prove to be, I find it likely that I will have to cater to their whims for a time if just appropriately justify a means of cutting them out of the business. A buy out would be easiest but the President’s management of the company’s funds as well as his own is currently being underutilized to an appalling degree.” His head fell back with a sigh as Tseng grazed a particularly sensitive region.

Tseng adjusted his grip on Rufus’ leg, wiping his brow from some of the perspiration that was forming, “Shall I look into reassigning your investments?”

Rufus shook his head, “I can manage--” A sharp gasp escaped him again, his cock twitching as Tseng likely grazed his prostate again. Rufus pushed himself back against the desk, his neck and chest exposed as he stretched in the direction that his hands were bound. He took a moment before finishing his thought, “Director Tuesti is certainly one I would like to create a formal arrangement with at some point.”

Tseng gave him a curious look to which Rufus smirked.

“Nothing like ours, rest assured. Purely business,” He clarified after a moment which Tseng felt the need to reciprocate appropriately. He thrust in roughly, directly intent on making the man beneath him grunt or moan in response. With the effort achieved, Tseng leaned forward, testing Rufus’ flexibility and his own as he did his best to remain buried in Rufus’ ass while testing the boundaries of what he was allowed to achieve within the contract. A slow lick, a light bite, tender sucking. It all had the desired effect as when he pulled away to look at Rufus, the man had an irritated hunger. The look of a man who wanted to reprimand him but was effectively put in a position where he could not do so. So Tseng took the opportunity to slam his hips against Rufus again, causing the irritated look to shatter partially with the desire for more.

"Reno has started taking note of the frequency and length of our meetings," Tseng decided that it was an appropriate time to bring it up as they had diverged from the initial focus of their meeting and because Rufus looked as if he wanted to through Tseng out the window (which was impossible for several reasons but primarily because the room had no window to speak of, only an electronic screen that emulated the weather outside with the appearance of a window.

"Are you suggesting we require further discretion?" Rufus asked. 

"I am," Tseng clarified as he began leaning towards Rufus for a casual kiss with a bit of tongue. On this occasion, Rufus stubbornly turned his head away much to Tseng’s surprise. Rufus almost exclusively initiated kissing and now that Tseng had tried, rather than pull away, he moved to leave another mark above Rufus’ clavicle where it would be out of view under his suit but still in an area Rufus could appreciate the lingering sensations of.

Rufus kept his gaze fixed on the fake window against the wall, watching digital rain streak the screen with completely immersive sound and display, “....I think I should revise our contract.”

Tseng raised his gaze to Rufus in surprise, “Any reason I should be aware of?”

Rufus shook his head, glancing back at Tseng with an expression Tseng hadn’t seen on the blonde before, “I want you to make me come so hard that the idea of leaving this room becomes a chore.” Rufus struggled against his restraints to sit up partially, “Or perhaps you could just leave me tied here with nothing but a vibrator to keep me company until you find time to return. No one will have any idea where I am.”

Tseng frowned, pulling back, “Skirting your duties?”

“Please,” Rufus growled, “This is the closest thing to pleasure I get on a weekly basis. I should be thanking you for indulging my curiosities.”

Tseng hummed in response while lowering Rufus’ leg. He was careful not to ask any personal questions that implied concern over Rufus’ state of being as that was one thing the Vice President seemed to detest more than anything. The question unconsciously passed Tseng’s lips from time to time but today he made an effort not to press that button. Today, it was a request or perhaps closer still to a plea. “Shall I untie you?” Tseng asked instead.

“Depends on what you have in mind,” Rufus remarked.

Tseng pulled out, standing back to contemplate how to best offer Rufus some relief. Clearly that was the object goal of this arrangement though Tseng was determined now to move from the desk to the bed if Rufus preferred to spend his day in hiding. Tseng moved to untie Rufus’ wrists and detach the rope from the table, “Go lay on the bed, I’ll be there in a moment.”

Rufus gave a grunt as he sat up. They had long since cleared Rufus’ former desk of supplies. All of which had been relocated to other offices which made it the perfect surface for a quick bit of relief. Tseng was gathering that wasn’t what Rufus wanted today and when taken into consideration with Reno’s comment, their sessions had been getting ostensibly extended over the past few weeks since they had started this arrangement. Tseng tried not to think too much about it but it could prove a problem if the frequency of their visits increased with the duration of each meeting as well.

Tseng sighed to himself, finding it almost more of a chore now than it had been at the start. Rufus was a complexly needy fellow but all the same, the arrangement had proved beneficial when they were capable of coordinating. Tseng moved back to his neatly folded clothes and withdrew one of the toys he had brought with him to the meeting, testing it once before making his way to the bedroom that was completely private and had only one entrance and exit.

Rufus was laying on the bed as instructed though he appeared distracted. His gaze was fixed firmly on the ceiling with his arms crossed over his waist. Tseng regarded him with a frown before stepping closer pushing the toy against Rufus’ length with little to no warning. The man let out a yelp of surprise as Tseng turned it on, shooting a glare a Tseng in turn. 

Tseng took it with little heat, “Would you prefer I leave instead?”

Rufus gave an almost childish pout. The type that Tseng could recall having seen on numerous occasions from afar. It had been most frequent during the period where they were both new to the company. Tseng gave a small laugh that could easily have been mistaken for a sigh and moved to cuff Rufus to the bed with the pair that they had previously stored in the room.

Rufus allowed him to with ease, watching Tseng closely as he straddled his waist in order to tether his wrists to the bedpost, “...You’re planning to anyways. Why else would you have brought that with you?”

Tseng glanced back down at the toy, “I have far too much to accomplish within a day to provide you the stimulation you desire so I’ve made some investments for the sake of the company.”

Rufus’ expression didn’t change, his gaze fixed on Tseng as the Turk moved back, “Do you hate me?”

“...Should I, sir?” Tseng asked.

Rufus frowned, “I treat you like a personal maid.”

Tseng gave him a curious look but decided not to voice the accompanying thought, “My idea was to use you for my own satisfaction then leave you to confinement for the remainder of the day. I would return this evening after I have sent Reno and Rude out on an investigative mission to finish what I started with drastically fewer interruptions. Should I reassess this plan?”

Rufus licked his lips, always terrible at hiding when he liked what he heard, especially from Tseng. It made department meetings all the more deplorable as Rufus never had much patience for those to begin with.

“Inside?” Rufus asked simply.

Tseng moved Rufus’ legs again, deciding he would punish the man for being so exceptionally difficult today. “Of course,” Tseng remarked with ease, lining himself up to push into Rufus again.

The blonde groaned appreciatively beneath him, living for the sensations Tseng provided him even if he didn’t know what they would all be yet. He handed control over completely, but still threw a fit every time he failed to get his way and therefore, Tseng was tasked with the job of tailoring each experience to Rufus’ particular mood of the day. The difficult part was that Rufus seemed to be becoming greedier for Tseng’s time and energy, and that was proving difficult to provide when his work was a priority.

Perhaps they did need to rewrite the contract to take into account additional obligations.

Tseng thrust into Rufus, heavy and slow to set the mood. Rufus seemed to appreciate it, releasing a moan each time Tseng grazed his prostate successfully. He held Rufus’ ankles, pulling him into the movement until Rufus seemed to be rocking to greet him. That is when Tseng knew he could execute the next phase of his plan.

Hands followed the ankle to Rufus’ knees, crawling forward as his hands guided the slight change in position until those hands were settled on Rufus’ hips. He gave him a few rough thrusts to change it up just a little, feeling Rufus clench down around him in response and earn a pleased hum from Tseng in turn.

Then it was onto the final phase of Tseng’s plan which involved gradually moving from something more primal in pace to that of something melodic, slow, and intimate. Rufus didn’t seem to mind in the slightest as Tseng began pressing teasing touches across Rufus’ chest. His hips rolled steady against Rufus’ who was still moving to greet him. Rufus had let his head drop back against the bed, the strain of keeping it upright becoming too much to manage.

Tseng moved so he was rolling into Rufus, more on top of him now than before. Testing the waters, he began leaving small welts created by his mouth against Rufus’ skin. Then he took Rufus’ face between his hands and kissed him slow and passionately.

It wasn’t romantic. The man had made it known earlier this very session that he was not in the mood for that particular sensation or action. Tseng was merely providing Rufus proper recourse for his misbehavior and inappropriate demands, however silently they were proposed. It was a proper punishment and Rufus gave a grumble and whine in response to their mouths pressing together.

Tseng bit his bottom lip, Rufus opened his mouth to vocalize his objections but found them swallowed, straining against his restraints as Tseng provocatively made love to him with the illest of intentions. Rufus thrashed slightly to no real effect, eventually calmed by the lack of oxygen in his lungs by the time Tseng finally pulled away.

“That’s better,” Tseng remarked softly as he pulled away. The words voicing exactly what they knew to be true between them. A rule unwritten in any form, a trust that was not to be exploited. Rufus looked so utterly charming when he was flushed and beaten at his own game and as much as he appeared to detest it, he never nullified the contract or took it out on Tseng in other ways.

There was an edge of pleading to his disheartened look as he avoided meeting Tseng’s gaze, “...Please…”

Tseng reached up to the cuffs and undid them long enough to flip Rufus over and pin him to the bed before locking his wrists together against the middle post. Rufus needed that control taken away. For a few minutes, he desired anonymity and freedom from the expectations of those present in every facet of his life. Even Tseng.

But even if Rufus couldn’t trust anyone implicitly, he trusted Tseng either through threat or promise to never tell a living soul about their arrangement or the vulnerability Rufus expressed during their sessions which is why he rewarded Rufus with exactly what he desired.

A desperate, unrelenting fuck that had Rufus keening and gasping with every movement. He liked to be walked along the edge, tethered to pleasure as long as possible. It was a particular preference which was why Tseng had spent inside him before Rufus had reached his own release. Tseng took a moment to calm himself and come back from his own blissed state before pulling out. A trail of cum followed him out of Rufus’ ass which warranted a small “Hmph” in disappointment. Rufus shook his ass against the bed and in doing so, smeared precum along the sheets he was laying again.

Tseng moved to adjust Rufus’ cuffs again, getting him to lay on his back once more before sliding the toy he had brought into the mess he had made within Rufus, “Hold onto this until I get back.”

Rufus gave him an indigent huff, “It’s not the same.”

Tseng gave a small smile, leaning forward to kiss Rufus on his sweat speckled forehead, “I am aware but I still have much work to do. Think of it as endurance training. If you can last without coming, when I return, I’ll give you an extra reward.”

Even without voicing it, Tseng could read Rufus. He had the man’s curiosity piqued and with that, Tseng turned on the toy and excused himself indefinitely.

There had been a specific measure of time Tseng mentally kept in mind as he went about his daily tasks. What he hadn’t anticipated was how busy he would be and how frequently Heidegger, Scarlet, the President, and even Professor Hojo would request his services and skills for various tasks and objectives. All of their requests were based on previously established information that he would have to reacquire for their specific needs which were each a headache unto themselves. 

In fact, Tseng had gotten so caught up in his work that it wasn’t until a passing remark was made by one of the other Department Heads that Tseng realized more than four hours had passed. Rufus was likely still cuffed to the bed with a toy pressed inside him if he hadn’t already become exhausted or irritated over what was supposed to maybe be one or two hours of extended teasing.

_ Maybe he was enjoying himself, _ Tseng thought to himself, doing his best to maintain a completely calm and collected demeanor while his mind raced through the worst and best case scenarios to come from his negligence.  _ Maybe Rufus thought he was testing his endurance like he had said and took it as a challenge. _

Tseng gave himself a bit of leeway, waiting for an opportunity to conveniently remove himself from his present conversation. The objective was to not raise any suspicion and Tseng was fortunately quite good at that. Act like everything had a purpose that was requiring his time and attention (because it did) and greet Rufus like it had been his plan all along to leave him tied to a bed with a vibrator shoved up his ass for four hours (even though it wasn’t).

He had not expected to find Rufus in the state he did. The man was struggling against himself, obviously torn between wanting to remove the device and plunge himself onto it to find some kind of release. The Vice President of the ShinRa Electric Power Company was undeniably wrecked. Rufus typically did not cry, but right now that seemed to be the only release he’d allow himself with tear stains visible across his cheeks. Rufus was trying hard not to look relieved at the sight of Tseng but failed and instead resisted the urge to lay him out to the man for some form of relief.

Tseng wasn’t certain he’d get an earful about this later or not but for now, Tseng moved at a casual pace across the room as he removed his jacket and tie before making his way to the mess of a man that was Rufus Shinra.

“Too much?” Tseng asked as he approached the bed.

Rufus didn’t bother to hide that he was very much riding the edge of pain and pleasure as he met Tseng’s gaze, “... _ Please _ .” It was as much an admission as it was a request.

“You could have gotten out and removed it yourself if that was the case,” Tseng informed him, delicately shutting off the toy and pulling it out from Rufus who gave a small sigh of relief.

“...I didn’t come,” Rufus informed him stubbornly.

Tseng didn’t hide his chuckle this time, “So you want your reward.”

Rufus gave him an exhausted look and Tseng sighed, brushing his hair back behind his ear as he moved to take Rufus in his mouth. It didn’t take much. A few flicks of his tongue and bobbing his head around Rufus’ length, his load shot hard. Tseng struggled to swallow and keep the movement consistent as he certainly didn’t have as much practice giving head as Rufus seemed to (which begged the question; where had Rufus learned to give head in the first place?).

Tseng took a moment to clean Rufus off completely then removed the cuffs to see that some damage remained on Rufus’ wrists. A quick Cure resolved that.

“Next time,” Rufus remarked with a slow and blissed exhaustion, “...I would like to fuck your mouth without restraints.”

Tseng was surprised but Rufus didn’t seem to be joking.

The Vice President shifted slightly to sit up, looking absolutely battered despite laying on a bed for the last four hours, “...I’ll revise the contract.”

Tseng took that into account, “...Too much?”

Rufus shook his head, moving to stand but looking much like a newborn deer, he wobbling in place for a moment, “Don’t. I’m fine. The contract has little to do with today’s session, just some observational adjustments. I’ll have the revision for you to review for our next briefing.”

Tseng nodded, wanting to help but knew Rufus wouldn’t accept it as the blonde rounded the bed to the shower.

"You are dismissed,” Rufus clarified, “Enjoy the rest of your day.”

“Certainly sir,” Tseng regarded and excused himself to ponder what revisions he might have to anticipate in future. No more toys? Or perhaps he was going to be more strict regarding any marks. Maybe bondage would be removed from the equation. Perhaps Rufus was going to take over the direction of their briefings, only time would clarify but Tseng assumed if it was no longer of benefit to either of them, that would be it.

When the time came for their next briefing, Tseng was surprised to see none of his predicted outcomes had come into play, instead there had been two slight revisions. One being that marking was welcome so long as it was no place visible and the second was that kissing (on the mouth) was no longer permitted.

“Is there a specific reason for this change?” Tseng asked.

Rufus had his hands folded, “I’ve determined I’ve come to despise it so I would prefer that it no longer be included in our sessions.”

Tseng pondered why that would be when their last session, even with Rufus' reluctance initially, kissing him during the act had proven Rufus was not completely adverse to it. Tseng mulled it over to determine whether that factor would become an issue for his own enjoyment. 

".... May I periodically implement it as a punishment?" Tseng asked. 

Rufus paused, "..... Perhaps." 

Tseng kept that in mind and signed the redraft for Rufus who took the contract back to fold up. The remainder of their meeting went basically as planned with the small exception that Rufus felt the need to be in control today. His demands were simple to placate by allowing Rufus the room to steer Tseng where he wanted him or by simply listening to his preferences. Normally Rufus gave Tseng the freedom to determine what they would be doing or at the very least  _ how _ but today Tseng was being guided by his tie and told not to touch unless instructed to. Despite the no kissing policy, Rufus seemed intent on doing everything  _ but _ in order to get a rise out of Tseng. He even went down on his knees to please Tseng before pulling off before release could be achieved. The visual alone was almost enough to do it and Tseng tried to silence the inappropriate thoughts that quelled in unison with Rufus on his knees for him.

He ended up on his knees next. Rufus was intent on leaving him short of breath and visibly unkempt. Tseng wasn’t terribly used to giving head or deep throating but Rufus definitely made him put in some unexpected time until he was satisfied with the results. Then Tseng was instructed to finish inside and that was pretty much it.

Tseng had to take additional time to make himself presentable again and Rufus seemed lavish in that fact, hovering around as he watched Tseng go about what might be typical for his morning routine.

Tseng wasn’t going to bring it up in conversation but had an inclination that Rufus was perhaps more invested in seeing him in a disheveled state more than the man would ever care to admit. 

_ Don’t think about it _ , Tseng reminded himself as he buttoned his shirt up, but his mind was already running through the full list of possibilities and direction of intent. If Rufus was going to thread the line of what was or was not strictly a part of their relationship, the Tseng figured it was only fair to consider ways in which he could do the same.

  
  
  


“What’s this?” Rufus asked obtusely as Tseng planted a form on the newly appointed President’s desk.

“A financial merger,” Tseng informed him simply, “Since you have been reorganizing your father’s inheritance, I thought this merger may provide you with a multitude of beneficial tax breaks.”

Rufus reviewed the form more intently, his eyes skimming a few words before giving Tseng a curious look, “...Is that why Director Tuesti is here?”

“Yes sir,” Tseng remarked simply, “He is to oversee the agreement.”

“Hmph,” Rufus seemed to begrudge the concept, signing the form before handing it back, “I’ll leave it up to you to fill in the rest.”

“Certainly sir,” Tseng remarked, taking the form back as he had Reeve sign the segment he was required for before Tseng dismissed himself from the room so Director Tuesti might discuss other pressing matters with Rufus directly. Their private time together had been dramatically reduced since the President had met his end by Sephiroth’s blade. Tseng had partly been counting on the vast distractions Rufus was facing to help him overlook the bold decision Tseng had made on his behalf, or perhaps Rufus made a fully informed decision despite suddenly taking on the company onto his shoulders like he had been aiming for all these years. Rufus had requested that Tseng find a way for him to reduce the tax bracket he fell in and this was both the most logical choice but also the pettiest way Tseng thought to get back on the man and yet…

Tseng clutched the piece of paper firmly as he came to realize that Rufus trusted him more implicitly than he might ever voice. Tseng made a point of filling out and filing the document through the appropriate channels before receiving a certificate of marriage in the mail. With everything else that was going on (the festivities in Junon, Cloud and his company on the run, Sephiroth back with a vengeance), Tseng took a moment just holding the certificate that remained blank to be signed at some formal address. It likely would never see the light of day and it was a surreal notion to stand there and realize he had undermined the whole purpose for these certificates to be awarded in the first place.

Even if it was never formally filled, he was legally married to Rufus Shinra. Perhaps he did not take into account all the abilities that formal legality provided him both as a spouse and as an employee of the company. 

Perhaps he should have considered that before getting Rufus to sign. Tseng filed the certificate away in his own personal safe and decided that as long as he recognized the decision was made purely for the benefits it provided Rufus financially, he'd never have to acknowledge the other aspects of his life it could potentially affect and thus, resumed his work as usual. 

… 

Tseng wasn’t even present for the majority of Rufus’ inauguration as he was far too busy running a multitude of security details and ensuring that proper transport was arranged once the President reached Costa Del Sol. Rufus had no interest in spending any more time than necessary on gratuitous displays any more than he had to though the idea of the parade certainly fulfilled some childish fascination for Rufus.

While Rufus was busy fulfilling the social and business obligations of his position, Tseng found himself working the field with increased frequency as the few remaining Turks he had in his employ were required to keep up on multiple fronts and investigations. It was too much work for three people, so he hired a fourth. Elena was eager to provide assistance wherever she could but had the unfortunate tendency to let information slip. It was something Tseng had learned of quickly and counted on when assigning her to specific regions.

The ultimate goal of their recent mission was to lead Cloud and his company directly into the path of Sephiroth since that seemed the objective of the group even before their interference. Still, they didn’t want it to seem as though they were doing the group any favors otherwise their plan may backfire. If Cloud could take out Sephiroth or vice versa, then they would have dramatically less to worry about when it came time for another confrontation.

“Tseng reporting,” Tseng announced through his PHS.

Rufus scoffed on the other end of the phone, “Any updates?”

“....Sephiroth appears to be heading towards the Temple of Ancients. Elena and I were hoping to reach the Temple before him and scout out what it is he intends to find there,” Tseng explains.

“...Are you alone?” Rufus inquired.

“At present,” Tseng confirmed.

Rufus let out a sigh, “How is Elena? I’ve heard she’s particularly fond of you.”

Tseng paused, attempting to discern why Rufus felt such was particularly relevant at the moment, “...Yes, she’s not particularly subtle.”

“What will you do if she asks you out?” Rufus asked, his voice curious in a manner that reflected how Rufus would frequently divert conversation to obtain the information he sought.

Tseng was grateful Rufus couldn’t see his face, pinching the bridge of his nose as he couldn’t seriously contemplate dating the younger sibling of one of his previous coworkers. If Rufus was asking however, it was very likely because the man had found someone else to occupy his personal needs. Tseng replied calmly, “Depending on how this mission pans out, I may invite her to dinner. How is business on your end?”

“I’m hoping Scarlet or Heidegger will develop something that accidentally kills them so to save me the hard work,” Rufus confessed, “This phone call is the only instance I’ve had free from their ridiculous and obnoxious laughter.”

Tseng’s lips turned to a small amused smirk, “Sounds like you could use some relief.”

“Hmph,” Rufus remarked, the squeak of a chair was picked up by his phone indicating to Tseng that he likely had sat back, “Are you offering?”

Tseng paused, having not previously considered phone sex as something they could engage in. The fact that Rufus was still voicing his interest made Tseng instantly regret his prior comment, or perhaps that served as further reassurance that Tseng wasn’t romantically interested.

Elena was still blonde though, much like Rufus if to a slightly lighter hue.  _ That was a terrible thought _ . Tseng scrubbed it from his mind and contemplated going along with it but he was also nearing the Temple. He wasn't exactly in the position to continue but the fact that he was concerned about Rufus' feelings in this made one thing suddenly apparent. 

Tseng stopped and stared at the ground as he realized what he had to do, “........................We should end our contract.”

“-- **_What?_ ** ” Rufus barked through the phone.

Tseng shut his eyes, realizing now that he should have ended this months ago when Rufus became belligerent over Tseng’s dutiful concern over Rufus’ well being. The President hated it, and Tseng hated the fact that he…

“I’m sorry,” Tseng apologized formally, “I have already broken several terms within our contract. It is irresponsible for me to continue this arrangement with that knowledge in mind.”

“Tseng,” Rufus started, “The contract can be rewritten, it’s just a guideline-”

Tseng hung up, drawing in a shaky breath as he was very much confronted with the notion that he had fallen in love despite every possible intention. He enjoyed having a taste of something unattainable, of loosely gambling with Rufus in a game of lives, but now as he stood a short distance from the Temple of Ancients, he didn’t need to burden Rufus with the knowledge that one of his employees may have fallen for him or with the pressing reality that one such employee could very likely enter this temple and never return. The temple itself had an intimidating air. Once they found what they were looking for, Tseng would have Elena call Rufus to report.

He turned his phone on silent, certain Rufus would try to call during their investigation and if he didn’t, then Tseng could simply hold any disappointment in reserve until he finally set the time aside to check his phone. Tseng cursed as he recalled that Reno and Rude still may attempt to contact him in case of emergency but there were other ways they could signal that surely. Elena would likely have her phone on. It would be fine.

He shoved the thought aside as Elena regrouped so they could enter the temple together. He knew the lead could take them to Sephiroth, he just didn’t expect to end up speaking with the man like nothing had ever changed. Like he was still employed by ShinRa and they were reviewing the hieroglyphs of the temple in a mission together.

He should have seen the betrayal coming. Tseng held his stomach with a grimace as he dragged himself back through the ruins, grateful that he had sent Elena away before Sephiroth had shown up. If he could get back to the entrance, then he could save Elena the effort of attempting to locate him. He turned his phone back on and made an effort to call out.

No signal.

Tseng gave a small disgruntled sigh and focused his efforts on getting out of the temple in one piece. It was something of a labyrinth which proved difficult even when he hadn’t been injured. He was grateful he had left a signifying on the entrance he had first come through in rooms that all appeared the same from a distance.

“Tseng! Sir!” Elena exclaimed upon finding him resting with his back to one of the pillars at the entrance, “Evac is here. The President has requested you be brought to Midgar for treatment. I can provide you with emergency care until we arrive.”

Tseng’s head jerked up at Elena’s voice, “Ah… Cloud and the others are inside.” He struggled to his feet though Elena quickly moved to assist him, “Sephiroth…”

“Please don’t speak, sir,” Elena insisted, using a cure to repair much of the damages though it certainly did not eliminate all of them, “We need to get you into the helicopter.”

Tseng did his best to manage his own weight and drag himself onto the helicopter.

“You look bad, boss,” Reno remarked, “We’re departing.”

Tseng groaned, wanting nothing more than to rest his eyes just for a few minutes which had the remainder of the Turks doing everything to enforce the opposite. Even once they had landed and Tseng received proper medical treatment, he still wasn’t allowed to rest because Rufus was glaring daggers into him.

“Ah…” Tseng remarked in automatic thought as he tried to gather his focus, “...Sephiroth intends to harness the knowledge of the life stream.”

“Did you converse with him?” Rufus asked.

“I did.”

“Even knowing that he could have killed you?” Rufus insisted.

Tseng paused, “...For a moment, I recalled a time where we had worked together. I fell back into habit. It is a mistake I will not make again.”

“You could have died,” Rufus emphasized.

Tseng drew in a steady breath, “And yet I am still here.”

“..........Do you hate me?” Rufus asked, similar in manner to how he had presented the question previously.

Tseng tried to derive the intent of the question, “Is it your objective to?”

Rufus scowled, quickly switching topics again, “Has he found the Promised Land?”

“I don’t think the Promised Land was ever his objective in the same sense it is yours. He seeks knowledge from the Life Stream by joining with it, perhaps he already has. Whatever happened to Sephiroth five years ago likely led to some revelation that I can’t possibly begin to understand… Aerith was there. She said the Promised Land is not a place like your father believed it was,” he breathed out shutting his eyes. The pain was finally beginning to recede though there was still the lingering sensation of Sephiroth’s blade piercing his torso from one side clean through to the other.

“I knew that,” Rufus remarked under his breath, “I knew it was foolish to send you there…”

Tseng wavered in and out of consciousness, catching the look on Rufus’ face as he struggled to handle the situation before him, “...How could you have known?”

Rufus glanced at Tseng in surprise then relinquished the thought, “It doesn’t matter. I’ll take care of this before it can escalate further.”

Tseng tried to sit up, wincing as he did so, “Sir…”

"Don't," Rufus put out a hand in firm order before relaxing, "...Don't let me ignore any of this."

Tseng tried to focus on what Rufus meant but he couldn't quite place it, he didn't follow and he couldn't tell if he was because of the drugs or because Rufus knew something that Tseng didn't.

"I'll do my best, sir," Tseng confessed, feeling his eyelids grow heavy as the pain seemed to numb across his body before everything fell comfortably dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..so I'm working full time remotely which sounds like it should give me plenty of time to write but it doesn't, so I apologize for everything above as it is unbeta'd/unedited.
> 
> I've been debating harshly over whether to run with the potential changes FF7R proposes or running with the OG timeline so I've instead decided to blend the two which will be particularly more relevant in the next chapter if any of you appreciate strange lore tangents.
> 
> Originally I had intended to write the ending as some sort of resolution between Tseng & Rufus pre-Advent Children but I've since discarded that concept in favor something else I hope you will all enjoy!


	3. Déjà Rêvé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 90% love making 10% plot. I really hope the pacing of this chapter works as I tried my best to have it emulate what I pictured when I came up with the concept. (The struggles of being an artist first and a writer second but only having time for the writing because art just takes too damn long.)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy the final chapter of this fanfic. Tseng and Rufus are really fun to write and I would really like to explore more concepts with them again in future. Thank you all so much for reading and leaving your incredibly kind comments. I genuinely appreciate it and I hope you all have a wonderful day!!

"...I get a sense of what is going to happen next... Does that make sense?" Rufus asked, glancing up only when the question was posed. The blonde was laying against Tseng's side, both naked, and casually twirling long dark strands of hair around his finger. 

This was a completely different side to Rufus Tseng had not seen before. 

"...No, I can't say I follow," Tseng confessed, feeling a bit like he had woken to a fever dream as he was fairly certain he had just broken up with Rufus,  _ hadn't he?  _

… 

Tseng awoke to a report from Elena who gave him a full recap of the events that had occurred since he had been stabbed and was brought back to Midgar to recover. He briefly recalled seeing Veld and the others but Reeve, true to his word, reported the incident to Rufus as well as the other remaining staffed Turks.

Tseng's injuries had since been repaired but Rufus looked about ready to murder any man until Tseng fell back into step alongside him. 

"Have I missed anything since I was unconscious, sir?" Tseng's hands were folded behind his back as they walked. 

"Yes, I had a dream you were murdered and that made me a very callous man," Rufus informed him as though it was matter of fact, "I’m urged to make dramatic changes and yet the changes I seek to make remind me that I should hold off a little longer yet. That or change objectives. I thought about firing Heidegger and Scarlet but there's this little nagging voice in the back of my head reminding me  _ not yet _ , so I've provided Reeve a greater budget to assist Cloud and his group as they may prove useful yet given the Ancient travelling alongside them," He halted suddenly, glancing at the nearest window, "I have gotten everything I've wanted and yet I still feel trapped." 

"Trapped..?" Tseng inquired which seemed to merit a sigh from Rufus. 

"I've decided to do away with the contract," Rufus informed him as he began to walk again, "It was fun in the beginning but I've realized that's just one more constriction to add to this lingering feeling. I dislike the feeling of being manipulated to another's whims or will but the only issue is I cannot figure out who's." 

Tseng didn't follow and also struggled to discern whether the contract Rufus was referencing was their own private arrangement or another all together. 

Tseng simply nodded along until he had sufficient evidence to confirm one viewpoint over any other. 

It was an investigation that took several hours. All Rufus' answers seemed to cloud Tseng's impression further as they dealt with plenty of other emergent situations in sequence. 

It seemed like everything had decided to happen all at once, like a global shift as the Northern Crater came into focus as a centerpiece. Of course, that was where they had found Jenova, which Tseng knew to be information both he and Rufus had reviewed on a multitude of occasions as the discovery correlated with their mutual birth year. 

And, yes, maybe that discussion had occurred one afternoon in which Reno brought an exorbitant amount of weed into the Turks Secret Headquarters, but that hardly took away from the fact that he and Rufus had seen so completely eye to eye in that moment. Tseng felt incredibly validated to see that discussion had held merit beyond the drugs they may have consumed that afternoon. The information he had been collecting under Rufus' advisement was continually providing them with new leads to pursue and more questions to consider. To what degree had the former President known about the human experimentation the Science department pursued? Surely he knew about the SOLDIER program but Tseng and Rufus both had a difficult time imagining the man was innocent in it all and were curious to know how far that rabbit hole went and to what degree that decision would affect their own lives.

His mind drifted back to that afternoon of discussion.

_ Could that have been when…?  _

Tseng found himself zoning out slightly as Heidegger entered a conversation with Rufus over upcoming plans. The Head of Public Safety began making the appropriate arrangements needed to get to the crater before Cloud or Sephiroth did.

Tseng couldn't help but wonder what might happen if they had merely left the two groups to resolve whatever confrontation of their own accord or to what end they could tip either hand to their favour. 

Rufus was surely pondering the same.

Tseng was caught up in pondering the possibilities and outcomes that he had tuned out until Rufus spoke again.

"Yes, I'll be sure to make him get on his knees and beg," Rufus remarked in turn to an off-handed comment Heidegger had made to Tseng's distressed appearance. It was Rufus' remark that had caused Tseng to stutter and stare at the President with wide eyes. Rufus seemed only to shrug and move on to his next objective in response. 

Tseng actually found himself looking at Heidegger for some validation, hoping the other man could confirm what they had both just heard. Heidegger gave him a full second of absolute shock before scoffing with an amused smirk over the obedience Rufus had struck into Tseng which prompted Tseng to hurry along and catch back up with Rufus. 

"Was that really necessary?" Tseng asked Rufus with a bit more edge to his voice then he typically liked to carry.

Rufus gave a small chuckle as his eyes twinkled with a form of pride, "You should have seen the look on your face. Priceless." 

Tseng did his best to swallow the feeling of embarrassment and rising anger, "...That was on purpose." 

"On purpose?" Rufus asked, "Everyone knows I own you. It's glorified slavery. Why you choose to put up with all that you do is completely beyond me. So, I count on it." 

Tseng scoffed, "You're in a mood today." 

"The world is going to be defined very soon," Rufus informed him, "If it hasn't already. I need to be ready for every possible scenario." 

"...What  _ did _ I miss?" Tseng asked, unable to follow the dots Rufus seemed to be connecting in his head. 

Rufus suddenly and turned to him, "I want you to sleep with me and then I'll tell you." 

The sharp change in topic and posture had Tseng halting, "... I… Nullified the contract." 

"There's no more contract," Rufus agreed, "So… Would you like to sleep together?" 

A pen fell to the floor.

Everything that followed, Tseng can recall with little clarity.

The parts he can recall had a distinguishing effect on his senses, like the intoxicating scent of Rufus' cologne.

Or the texture of the collar on Rufus’ jacket. His hands gripping it with a sort of desperation Tseng didn’t know he had as he directed Rufus blindly through the hall to someplace more secluded.

The sensation of their mouths pressing desperately against one another once they had found a space for them to unwind the tensions that had been building since Tseng’s departure.

They had moved locations over five times. Stumbling in and out of closets, unused dormitories, and at one point, an occupied office before Rufus directed Tseng to a room within the Headquarters that had once belonged to the former President. 

It had Rufus scowling but he wasted no time locking the door and stripping Tseng of his belt and trousers before getting on his knees. Tseng’s bare legs were directed back up against a bed with satin sheets. Tseng took a quick scan of the room to ensure it was empty.

Tseng gave a small fond smile at the thought that the proximity of this bed to the door was what had irritated Rufus more than any insinuation that it may have previously been occupied by his father. It had been a strange complexion Rufus had divulged when they were renovating the private headquarters. Furthest from the door and usually the most secluded spot in the room. The more hidden it was, the better.

Tseng's thoughts became white noise when he felt the heat of Rufus' mouth ghost his cock. Tseng glanced down and found himself greeted by an icy hot stare before a smirk crossed Rufus’ lips. Both hands cradled Tseng, one gently massaging his balls while the other firmly stroked his length. Tseng gasped, his posture shifting from tense to indulgent. His fingers dug into the satin sheet, his hips raising up unconsciously.

Rufus seemed to take that as a cue to use his mouth, his hand moving to cup Tseng’s ass and guide him in further, encouraging him to take control. 

So Tseng did.

His hand slid forward through blonde hair naturally, gripping gently at first when Rufus’ mouth moved along his cock in a particularly pleasing way. That didn’t seem to be doing it for Rufus though, as he impatiently indicated what he wanted Tseng to do.

_ Thrust inside _ , and  _ aggressively grip hair _ .

  
  


_ Ah, _ Tseng should have guessed that. Rufus did like it a bit rough from time to time. Usually never with his mouth like this but Rufus had made it clear he was in a bit of a mood today.

Tseng gripped Rufus’ head with both hands, making suring to keep a tuft of hair firmly grasped as well before riding Rufus’ face like the man had implied he wanted it. There were a few times Rufus’ throat clenched down around him, too far, too fast and his gag reflex threatened to respond. Rufus’ hands did everything from tense, swat, and grab Tseng’s hip at each instance that Tseng accidentally thrust too far. Rufus gave a quick triple tap when Tseng held him along his length longer than he could manage and was relinquished with a gasp.

Rufus sat back looking flushed and debauched. Saliva decorated the area around his mouth with a few strands extending beyond. His typically immaculate appearance undone with the way his hair stood up awkwardly on one side.

And he was still dressed. This disguised whether Rufus was even aroused or doing this as some sick joke. Tseng raised his foot to attempt flicking the nearest button open which seemed to be all it took for Rufus to get the idea.

Rufus quickly did away with the layers, stripping them off in a hasty manner, before he was back on his feet to quickly drop the remaining layers off. He stepped outside of the pile and cast the clothing aside with his foot.

It took Rufus only a moment to return to his knees, erection bobbing with interest as he took a tender sort of care in the way he approached Tseng again. A hand on Tseng’s foot, raising it to his mouth as he kissed the top of it and gradually moved his way up, peppering kisses ever step of the way, guiding Tseng in when to extend or move his leg until he was back at Tseng’s hip, looking at him with something both possessive and possessed. Rufus mouthed along the length of Tseng’s cock, not quite taking it in his mouth at any point, but merely demonstrating… No, Tseng realized this was no demonstration. Rufus was worshiping him. Or… At least that was the impression Tseng took away from the look and the act.

There was something in Tseng’s otherwise stoic expression that seemed to give him away. He knew this only because a pleased smirk suddenly cropped up on Rufus’ face, spurring the action of the blonde’s tongue running along Tseng from base to tip. Tseng did not silence the moan produced by the action.

Rufus licked his lips as if satisfied and rose suddenly back onto his feet. Standing suddenly, Rufus moved to straddle Tseng, pushing him back onto the bed and slowly removing the tie Tseng was still wearing. With the knot removed, Rufus pulled the tie from under the collar of Tseng’s button up in one fluid motion before casting it over his shoulder to the floor behind him. Rufus moved to the bottom button of Tseng’s shirt, working it open from there until that too could be cast aside.

Heat back at the head of Tseng’s cock, Rufus moved to resume from where he left off. A tongue ran over the tip of Tseng’s cock, dragging up towards his navel and onwards. Rufus’ ran his tongue along Tseng’s skin until he had passed Tseng’s uppermost abdominal muscles. His hands ran up over Tseng’s chest, leaning down to kiss Tseng with his weight shifting steadily forward.

He guided Tseng’s hands to direct the kiss. Tseng broke up how long or intense each kiss was, moving with Rufus as it felt like a dance again. A perfect rhythm fit between them until Tseng felt Rufus suddenly stretching around him.

A sharp gasp exited Tseng, his hands going rigid for a moment in surprise. Rufus was so tight and yet seemingly able to take him with ease. Tseng felt Rufus squeeze around him as he descended, earning an appreciative moan.

It never went too fast. Rufus set the pace as he lowered himself until they were perfectly flush. They stayed like that a moment. Tseng felt dizzied and remained content simply laying back. 

Gradually, Rufus’ hips began rolling and raising for what seemed to last as a pleasurable eternity. Tseng was guided to sit up with the light pull of his hair. It wasn’t demanding, just a suggestion as Rufus’ fingers caught for the briefest moment as they combed through. Tseng ran his hands over Rufus’ thighs, moving to sit up and guide his hips to an angle they could both appreciate immensely.

Rufus relinquished a moan, seeming to want it faster now that the angle had changed. Their mouths met again as Tseng’s hands moved across Rufus’ skin in a caress. Tongue and teeth started to meet. Desire bubbling to the surface as they both got closer to the edge. Tseng’s hand pressed to Rufus’ back, holding him steady as the blonde moved his weight back to his knees so Tseng could pound into him with intensifying need.

The other hand wrapped around Rufus’ cock, stroking him as best as he could manage before Rufus got the idea and took over the attention being given so that they could achieve the same outcome simultaneously. 

Tseng’s mind went blank, his body rigid then shaking as it moved unconsciously. Any sound he made was involuntary, automatic and once his body had seemed to give it possible had to give, he relaxed, dropping against the bed with a sigh.

Rufus sat back on his hands, panting heavily. His head rested back as Tseng’s eyes trailed over Rufus’ figure. Spend coated his abdomen and Tseng’s chest. They remained like that for a moment before Rufus clambered off and started to clean up. He returned, curling up at Tseng’s side to play with his hair.

.

.

.

“...It’s a bit like when I was five and standing in my father’s office,” Rufus reiterated, “But there’s nothing to back up the claim, it's just this  _ feeling _ .”

"--Wait, hold on," Tseng clarified, "Start again?" 

"...Since I became president, I've begun seeing things… Things that aren't visible to everyone else or visions of situations and occurrences. Like déjà rêvé. I have dreams that show the present, but I only know I’ve experienced it until I’m standing in that moment but it’s become stronger recently. I keep dreaming of a large eye opening next to me behind what looks like crystalized mako. Suddenly it's like I have all of this knowledge of what's going to happen but I'm never sure at what point I have control over that outcome. It comes in fragments... For example, I recalled a moment where I received a call. That call came from Elena who had declared you as missing in action. The reason…" He paused for a moment as if tapping into something unseen, "The temple collapsed. Elena was unable to get you out in time." 

He glanced at Tseng, "But this time… You are alive. Because investing in Reeve's side dealings seemed a worthwhile endeavour and proved doubly as such. As did additional dealings with AVALANCHE and the several SOLDIERs who cleverly thought they were playing both sides." 

".. What do you mean?" Tseng asked for his own clarification. 

"Cait Sith. You know the machine he has assisting Cloud's team. Reeve was able to notify Elena and myself of your location," Rufus explained, "I'm not sure what changed but I remember that call. It felt the same but the outcome was different. There are other instances this has occurred as well but It's clearer now than it ever was before. I can already see myself standing in the Northern Crater as if I’ve been there before but I’ve never set foot in that place previously."

Tseng felt like he was losing Rufus again to whatever revelation he had come to in Tseng's absence so he tried to bring Rufus back to the present, "What do you need me to do?" 

Rufus' gaze focused acutely at those words, "I need you to stay with me. At least until a time where there is something I can trust only you with." 

Tseng nodded, "Certainly, sir. It's there any other objectives you have for me?" 

Rufus' expression softened and he leaned up to cup Tseng's face before pressing in for another kiss. 

A lightbulb turned on in Tseng’s mind. 

As Rufus pulled away from the deeply passionate yet ultimately fleeting kiss, Tseng came to a sudden understanding.

_ Rufus had broken the contract too but had been too stubborn to admit it. _

Tseng let out a small snort, kissing Rufus back enthusiastically before clearing his throat. "I believe I have a certificate for you to sign when the circumstances are more lenient," Tseng relayed simply. 

Rufus seemed distracted by the ongoing flurry of information tumbling around his mind, pausing only a moment before inquiring, "Do I have your consent on our relationship becoming public knowledge? Or shall we simply wait to see who catches on?" 

Tseng sucked on his bottom lip, quelling the urge to laugh or blurt out that they were already technically married.

_ It was fine. _

Rufus either was fully aware of the merger and remained unbothered by it or Tseng could potentially relish in the look on Rufus' face when he inevitably proposed. ...Tseng rather liked the idea of the latter so he held his tongue. 

“...Let’s wait and see,” Tseng decided, “Consider it an ongoing investigation of others’ observational skills.”

Rufus leaned in, kissing Tseng slowly once more as they laid together comfortably. It lasted but a moment before Rufus was back on the same tangent, “Remember when we had discussed Jenova’s excavation?”

“Of course,” Tseng remarked, recalling that hazy and uncharacteristically lazy afternoon with fondness, “What about it?”

“It was excavated from the Northern Crater,” Rufus reminded him, “Thirty years ago, months prior to my birth. It's strange to think I’m somehow older than Sephiroth... Needless to say, everything that has happened with the SOLDIER program as we know it today had begun back then. So the fact that everything seems to be returning to that place does not feel like chance. It’s entirely design, much like we had predicted.”

“Yes,” Tseng agreed simply, “Do you think there are other remnants of Jenova contained there?”

“It’s entirely possible,” Rufus agreed, “Hojo has that reunion theory of his…”

Tseng ran his hand over Rufus’ bare chest in a soothing manner, silently aware of a fear Rufus held too close to his chest. Something he’d only voiced once after being confronted with the information of how Sephiroth came to be.

He had never received answers that brought him peace of mind, only reassurances that he would be the one to lead the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company to prosperity. Tseng recognized that and the turmoil such unanswered questions could fester but still would never be able to understand the intimate weight of those unanswered questions himself. Instead, he could do only what he knew how and that was to be there for Rufus every step of his journey.

“Have arrangements been made?” Tseng asked.

“Yes,” Rufus answered, though it seemed he was still trying to figure out how exactly to proceed, “...........What do you think it could be? A giant monster living within the planet… For what reason do you think it would wake?”

Tseng let the question roll around his mind as he sat up promptly, “The Black Materia.”

“Huh?” Rufus gave him a confused look.

“I…. Didn’t think I was going to make it, so I gave the black materia to Cloud and his group,” Tseng cursed himself, laying back in frustration, “I’ve let you down. I’m sorry.”

Rufus was already half upright, watching Tseng with intrigue before getting up fully, “Then we have no time to waste. If we can intercept them, then perhaps whatever is to follow can be avoided. I have contacts within Avalanche still so tracing their location should hardly be an issue, especially if our goals are mutually aligned.”

Tseng chuckled, shutting his eyes and shaking his head before following suit, “Back to work then?”

“When have we ever had the privilege of such simple pleasures?” Rufus remarked, looking back at Tseng with a smirk, “There’s work to be done.”

“Of course, sir,” Tseng replied formally before stepping back into pace to resume his duties as he had before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel piece involving marijuana pending. Please let me know if you would like to see that sometime in future.✌️


End file.
